Existing laser technologies which generate visible radiation either only generate a single visible wavelength or generate different visible wavelengths by tuning an optical parametric oscillator. Typically, single wavelength visible sources consist of a laser emitting in the near infrared region (900-1400 nm). This laser source would then be frequency converted to the visible through second harmonic generation in a nonlinear optical material, resulting in a single-wavelength visible laser. Other visible systems consist of a laser source emitting in the near infrared region. This laser is then converted to the visible or to the ultraviolet region by second harmonic generation or third harmonic generation respectively. The harmonic wavelength is then used to pump an optical parametric oscillator which will generate a visible wavelength. This visible wavelength may be tuned by mechanically manipulating the OPO.
What is needed, therefore, are techniques for generating multiple visible wavelengths without the need for moving mechanical parts.